The Soul Behind the Ribbons
by Tropical Mist
Summary: After a miserable day at school, I turn to the safety of my closet. Like did I know, It would pull a Narnia and take me to into Hetalia. Not only I am in Hetalia but I managed to turn into Seychelles. And what did that voice mean by "The soul of one is the soul of many"? Man, this day has gotten weird... Rated T b/c Cursing and France.
1. Chapter 1

TM: Boujour! It is I, TropicalMist again. And after all these stupid finals I've been taking, I can finally write this story that came into my head one day, although it's probably been done already. Everyone seem to be writing about the being in Hetalia or meeting the characters in the real world but whatever (Don't take it the wrong way; I love those kind of stories. ^_^). Anyway, this story is a true event (not really but I wish. XD) about me turning into Seychelles… (Well… technical not me but whatever. :P) Jouir!

* * *

"Don't cry. Don't cry. Whatever you do, DO NOT CRY!" I told myself over and over, trying to push back my tears. "Just wait until you get there… Just wait… Crap! Why does this keep happening to me…? Why must it always be me…?"

You see, it's been one of those days. Everyone has those sorts of bad days at least once in their life. We have to, that's what makes us human. Well… Bad days for me happen at least twice a week but normally I go on as if nothing had happened. But today, it was like all the pressure each bad day just built up inside me and one little thing just set me off. But I'm going to spare you the details of what had happen…

I, lazily, walked to the bright yellow school bus, dragging my feet and slowly I step on and showed the driver my pass. Somehow, I managed to squeeze out a smile with what happiness I had left. "Keep it together Cheyenne. Keep together… You don't want to have a breakdown here…" I thought fighting back the hundreds of tears. I found a seat and sat by myself, so a random person wouldn't keep asking me if I was alright. I didn't want to yell at that person for just worrying about me. I stared out the window the entire time. The bus ride felt like an eternity. I finally get off the bus and start dashing to my house. I tried my best not to think about my miserable day and my pathetic and sorrowful life. Damn it! I'm still doing it! What happened to being positive all the time? I finally reach the front door of my salmon colored house and begin to struggle looking for my house keys in my light blue backpack. "Ugh, why do I have so much stuff in here!" After the digging through my entire bag, I finally found my keys with the hello kitty chain attached. I start to put the key through the door but it refused to go in. I realized that my hand was shaking. When I stopped shaking and opened the door, I bolted to my bedroom, kicked off my shoes, threw my bag across the room. I locked the bedroom door and sprinted to my walk-in closet and slammed to door shut. "Damn it! You said weren't going to cry. I know I'm stronger than thi-" The hundreds of tear I been fighting finally won. "Why do I even…" the tears continued to fall on my cheeks." No one cares if I'm sad or depressed. All they care about is their _stupid _happiness and their dumb-old _fantastic_ lives. God, I'm such an Idiot!" The waterfall of tears began to blind my sight. "Why can't this world be better? Why can't people understand each other's pain? Why can't this stupid mess up world be like Hetalia or something...?"

"The soul of one is the soul of many." stated a woman's voice I did not recognize.

"What? Wait, who are you? And what do you mean by-" I began questioning the strange voice.

"You will see in time…"The voice said, drifting off almost mystically.

"Huh? What do you mean?" I said, wiping my eyes to see where the voice was coming from.

When I looked around, I didn't see the person who was talking to me but I realized my beige carpet began to fell rough and itchy, almost like… _grass? What happened to my fluffy beige carpet?_ My carpet was replaced with green rough grass! Then I noticed my closet walls had disappeared and turn into a grassy field that looked like it could stretch for miles. And it wasn't the kind of grass like in my front yard; it looked drawn like a background of an anime or cartoon. I, then, lifted my hand and saw it too looked like it was from an anime. I looked from my feet all the way up to my neck. I was wearing white sandals and a light blue dress with frills at the bottom. _What had happened to my light blue panda t-shirt and jeans with matching converse? _I reach up to feel my hair and find that it's still in pigtails but instead of my sloppily placed rubber bands, I find two bright red ribbons. _Am I…? No, I can't be…Can I?_ I spot a creek in the distances, so I start walking towards it. I look down and see that my reflection is Seychelles looking straight back at me! _But that is impossible! If I'm Seychelles… then that means I'm in…_

"Hey Seychelles!"

* * *

TM: And Insert Cliffhanger responses here. Lol. In the next chapter you get to find out who is calling for Seychelles. But anyway who was the mysterious voice and why did she said "The soul of one is the soul of many?" What did it mean? Was it she who turn me into Seychelles? Well, your questions will be revealed in time…

YOU: But-

TM: I SAID IT WILL ALL BE REVEALED IN TIME! D:

YOU: Ok then… O_o

TM: Adieu and please review! (Lol that rhymed. XD)


	2. Chapter 2

TM: Hai again! Sorry for not updating sooner, I've busy. But now since I'm on Summer Vacation, expect faster updates and hopefully longer chapters! :D Anyway, thank you guys for your reviews, it's so great to receive them! ^_^ Now on with the story! :D

* * *

I look down and see that my reflection is Seychelles looking back at me! But that's impossible. If I'm Seychelles…then that means I'm in-

"Hey Seychelles!" called out a very familiar voice.

I, instantly say," Oui?" I turned around to see a messy blond man wearing a gray suit and had the bushiest eyebrows you will ever see.

"Bloody hell! Seychelles, you know I told you never speak that frog's language when speaking to me! I prefer you to speak the Queen's English." He says while coming closer to me. It's the infamous Tsundere, The United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland or England, as he is known to the rest of the other countries.

"Desole-I mean sorry Mr. England. I have forgotten how much you hate French." I apologized to the now annoyed Englishman.

"I detest anything that has to do with that frog! But no matter, why are you out here in this field, dressed in your regular clothing? We have a U.N. to attend!" England says while looking at my normal light blue dress and white sandals. So that's why I didn't appear on one of my-I mean Seychelles' 115 tropical islands when coming here. But why did I appear in this field? I noticed England still stared at me with an annoyed expression on his face waiting for my explanation for being in this random field.

"I was…umm enjoying this…magnificent field of flowers and…lost track of time, so that why I'm not dressed yet." I lied trying to keep from looking away, so he wouldn't know I was lying. He looked like he wasn't buying my lie but gave up and sighed.

"Come on and follow me to the car. There should still be time for me to drive you back to the house for you to get ready for the meeting." He said forcefully grabbing my hand dragging me to his car_. Does this mean I'm-I mean Seychelles is still his colony? And he said we are going to a U.N. meeting, so that means it's after World War II. So I have to be between the years 1945-1976. 1945 being the year the U.N. was created and 1976 being the year Seychelles gained independence. Okay, so I know what time frame to work with here but what country am I in? England maybe? And what are we going to be talking about at the…_

"You've been surprisingly quiet… Normally you would be complaining about silly things right now. Are you that deep in thought?" England finally says, interrupting me from my thoughts.

"I was just thinking…what topics are going to go over at the meeting and other little thing…" I quietly stated.

"You were wondering about that? We will just go over the reconstruction of our countries and figure out how to get our affairs back in order due to the war. Nothing too over the top. Why would you wondering about something as silly as that? You probably won't even get a chance to speak because of America and his loud mouth." England asked looking at me confused.

"I was just wondering, Soucils. Umm…By the way…"I began to say, causing England to frown because I called him "eyebrows" in French.

"What is it, Seychelles? If it's about my cooking you can-" England began to grumble.

"It's not about your "fantastic" cooking. I…just forgot what country we're in…" I pretended to act like I have forgotten but in truth I didn't even know where we were. I, then, start notice that we are now in a parking lot with a bunch of foreign cars parked in it.

"Sigh, Of course _you_ would forget the simplest of things. Have forgotten that you're in England right now? My Home!" Answered really annoyed England pulling me into his black Auburn.

"T-that's not what I meant! I meant…um what country is the meeting being held?" I lied, trying my best not to look stupid in front of England.

"It's _HERE_ in London. I'm hosting it this time. Don't you remember? Now hurry up and put your seat beat on! I still have to drive you to my estate!" said the uptight Englishman, who began entering his car.

I wanted to say something the entire ride but I quickly reframed from speaking seeing that he was still angry about my stupid questions that I asked early. After a very silent and awkward drive, I quickly unbuckled my seat belt and sped walked to the front door of England's enormous white estate. My house is nearly half the size of this place and not as nearly beautiful as this house of the outside. I wonder if it's just as beautiful as it is on the outside. England grabs his keys and opens the front door, allowing me to climb the stairs, trying to find which room was Seychelles. Lucky, for me that wasn't hard since the door to the room was wide open. It was the second room on the right near the staircase. The room had pretty light blue walls with white trimming and had many posters of fish and tropical painting hanging on the walls. I open up the wardrobe to find many blue colored outfits and a few multi-colored ones as well. Man, how much blue can one girl have? I mean I love blue but I like other colors too. I grabbed one of the blue formal dresses and quickly put it on. It was short strapless dress and had white riffles at the top and bottom. I reached into the jewel box on the dresser and pull out a sapphire blue necklace that matched perfected with the dress. I didn't bother changing out of my sandals because I knew we were in a hurry to get to the meeting.

"Hurry up; we have five minutes to get there!" I could hear England call from down stairs. I raced down as fast as I could to the car. As we got in the car, I noticed England staring at me.

"What? Is there something wrong with this dress?" I began to worry.

"N-no. T-There is n-nothing wrong with it. I think it looks, rather flattering on you, that's all…" stuttered a blushing England looking away to start his car.

"Wow, um…Merci." _Crap. Normally I don't want to speak French often but now I just can't seem to stop._

"What was that?"

"I said Thank you, you know for the compliment." I said uneasily.

"O-Oh. You're welcome. Just don't speak bloody French anymore. It's rather annoying hear that frog's word coming from your mouth." England said pinching the bridge of his nose expressing his discomfort of the word.

"Sorry, Mr. England." I said sweetly trying to get on his good side. We drove up to this pristine building centered with a large fountain with a statue of the Earth on it.

"Well, we're here. Let's go then." England announced. As we start exiting the car, hear a familiar laugh. I think it went, "Ohonhonhonhon". Before I realize who made the laugh, felt myself beginning groped by a wave haired blond.

"I've missed you, Mon Cher~"

* * *

TM: And end scene! I can't believe I ended this chapter being groped. ^_^; Well at least in the next chapter that pervert will get a rude awaking. :D Anyway, that it for now. I'll be sure to update faster, so you guys won't be waiting long. Sooo…bye. :D

America: Wait! When do I show up?

TM: Later. Probably next chapter, so don't worry! :D

America: Yahoo! The Hero will make his entrance! So watch out, ladies. * Winks at all the girls* ^_~

TM: Oh, brother…-_-;

America: HAHAHA! Be sure to review, the Hero demands you to! :D

TM: Adieu. :D

America: Later, Dudes! :D


	3. Chapter 3

TM: Hello you guys! Welcome to this installment of-

America: Hey author dude, you said I will appear in this chapter!

TM: You won't if you keep interrupting… -_-

America: But you can't cut out the Hero!

TM: *sigh* In this chapter," the Hero" and a certain wavy haired Frenchman will appear to much of my enjoyment *sarcasm*.

America: Aw, lighten up! I will be here to save the day!

TM: Well you're half right. Anyway on with the story! :D

* * *

As we start exiting the car, hear a familiar laugh. I think it went, "Ohonhonhonhon". _Why does that seem so familiar? And why_ _does it feel like I'm going to get raped? OH, SHI-_ Before I realize who made the laugh, felt myself beginning groped by a wavy haired blond.

"I've missed you, Mon Cher~ Has Angleterra been treating you well? You seem a bit thin, probably from not eating zat Type text or a website address or translate a document.

corbeille he calls "Food". But don't worry~ Big Brother France will cook you a fabulous meal! And maybe a little "something" for desser-" When he said that, I felt his hand wonder to a place it should not be. England stood there with an awkward expression on his face. Why didn't he do anything to stop this? I could not take this sexual abuse any longer and punched him straight in the gut!

"GET OFF ME, PERVERT!"

"Waaaaaahhhh" France groaned and hit the ground with a thud. I couldn't help but laugh at him with a "waaaaahhh" like that.

"Idiot… You deserved this. You should know a thing or two about personal space." England scolds the now defeated France lying on the asphalt. _Easy for you to say, you just stood there and watched. There are times like this I start to think England is a closet perv… I better apologize to France; it seems like something Seychelles might do._

So I said with most fakest sweet voice I could think of (Because I really wasn't sorry. He deserved getting pushed in the stomach.)" I'm so sorry, Papa France. I didn't mean to hurt you. You just startled me a little."

"Ah, it's okay, mon amor. I shouldn't have surprised you like that." France got up, holding is now bruised stomach.

"Umm, will you be alright?" I said suddenly feeling concern for the man who just tried to "have his way with me".

"Oui, je vais très bien." he said smiling at me. I blushed.

"Let's go, Seychelles! We have one minute before the meeting starts!" England ordered.

"Angleterra, you know ze meeting won't start without you. So why are you rushing my poor Seychelles" wondered the blue eyed Frenchman.

"A gentleman is always punctual and never keeps his guests waiting. And I can order MY colony around anyway I want to because she is MY colony. If you wanted to keep her, you should have never signed her over to me in the first place. Now let's go, Seychelles."

_Wow, that's right. France signed over Seychelles to England after he had lost that battle over her in 1801. France must still feel bad about having to do that her. She probably misses him a lot too. He was like a father to her, he even taught her his own language and culture to her when she was first started to be a country… But why should I care about something like this, it's not like I'm actually her anyway. I'm just a normal high school girl who just got turned into a Hetalia character._

I followed England to the conference room, where I saw many other country were already there. Including the country I'm original from, America. _It's so strange being a country while being from another country. I really want to talk about the things that are going on in his country or rather what's going to happen… I forgot Hetalia is set back in the past… Oh well, It's America and I can tell him anything and he will understand. Maybe I should tell about the situation I'm in since he is the only one who might be able to understand. Everyone else might look at me funny and t…_

As I was going to take a seat next to England, I realized that the seats all have name tags. That means I would have to look for my name out of all these countries. Just when I was about to start looking… hear somebody calling my name.

"Ms. Seychelles, over here!" shouted a tan skinned man with short black hair.

What country is he? I had never seen him in the anime. But he does look like I have seen him before. But where?

I take my seat next to the mysterious country and I look over to see that his nametag says "India". That's right. India was never in the anime but in the 2011 Halloween strip. That's where I have seen him!

"Hehehe, Did you forget where you sat the last time, Ms. Seychelles?" joked a smiling India.

"Umm hehe, yea I kinda did." I lied.

"That's alright. Do you want me to pour you some of my Darjeeling Tea before the meeting starts? It's considered to be one of the finest teas in the world." The Indian man offered holding a porcelain teapot.

"Well, since you put it that way… I would-"

"ALRIGHT! LET'S START THIS MEETING, DUDES AND DUDETTES!" interrupted a very loud America.

"America, I'm in charge of this meeting this time. So we don't need your loudmouth voice announcing the meeting has started." stated a very annoyed England.

"I know but you were taking too long. Plus I should be the one in charge this time! I'm the one helping you guys out with this totally awesome plan I created. AND I did save your asses in the war by bombing Japan. Right Japan?" smirked the American looking at a very sick Japan.

"I-I rather not tark about it…" stuttered the ill Japanese man.

"Why don't we let Amerique led this meeting. He's doing a better job than you, Angleterra." stated France flipping his wavy locks.

"SHUT UP! No one asked you for your opinion, Frog! And I know you are trying to help us, America. But this is my meeting and you're going to have to wait your turn like everyone else." replied England.

"But I'm considered a Superpower!" whined the hamburger lover.

"I am too, a superpower. Does that mean you all will become one with me? "smiled Russia.

Everyone said, "NO!" simultalously.

Soon this "meeting" became a gigantic argument between countries. England and France were beating the crap out of each other as always. America and Russia began arguing who was the biggest superpower. Greece socked the hell of out of Turkey for waking him up. And Italy danced around saying "Pasta~" Some of the other countries, like me and India, sat back and watched. Others tried stopping it, like Germany and Austria, but failed. And others started fighting for no reason at all. I brought the snacks China was selling and sat back watched this amazing show.

"This is better than cable~ PUNCH HIM HARDER, ENGLAND!"

* * *

TM: And end Scene. This chapter was the funest (not a real word) to write! And sorry, no cliffhangers this time. :P Hopefully I will get in to more why I had been turn into Seychelles in later chapters. I ,also,added more historical facts in this chapter. Like the plan America was talking about happens to be the marshall plan. :D And the reason why I made Japan sick was because the of the nuclear radiation from the bomb. I feel sorry that happened to him and the Japanese people, But it was the only way to ended the war... D: I also added tensions between America and Russia which might led to the Cold war.

America: Woo! I made an appearance! XD

TM: Yeah, but a short one. :P

America: So? I still appeared. Will I be in the next chapter?

TM: I don't know. Will you? *Sarcasm*

England: America, quit annoying the Author. I'm surprised she had even put you into the story.

TM and America: YOU CAN'T WRITE A STORY WITHOUT THE HERO!

England: I forgot you're American too… Stupid Americans. -_-;

TM: Stupid stuck up British people… (No offense to anyone who British! ^_^;) Anyway, Adieu to you!

America: Peace out, mah homies! (Why so 90's, America? -_-)

England: I'm going to ignore that last comment about the British people… Goodbye, old chaps. (Why so British? Sorry I couldn't resist! XD)


End file.
